Her Misery
by CamiliaAnn
Summary: Jackson has come around again to put Lisa out of her misery, but not in the way you'd think. Sexy little read. Slightly OOC. Warnings for semi-non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is following a different twist on the Red Eye ending. All was the same until the confrontation at the house. Lisa was unable to actually shoot Jackson and he was able to escape before police arrived. It's been three months, and he hasn't been seen or heard from since.**

**My apologies to my readers who are still waiting on the final chapter for "We Want Her, Rippner". I'm having a hard time deciding how to end it. But I had this short story in me, so I decided to write it while it was still fresh. It may be a little OOC, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. :-) Probably will end up being two chapters. Warning for a full M rating.**

"Lisa, why don't you date?"

Lisa worked to hide the irritation from her face as Cynthia's high-pitched question echoed in her ears. She glanced at the younger woman's wide-eyed look and turned back to her work on the computer. The Lux lobby was quiet, as it was nearly 10pm.

"We've talked about that already," she answered firmly, wondering how a discussion on cleaning personnel had turned into a conversation about her love life. Cynthia approached her, her strawberry-blonde hair looking a little frazzled from the stressful shift.

"I know," she said softly. "But I still don't get it. I mean…you're just wonderful. You're so smart, pretty…"

Lisa glanced at her again, her look dismissive.

"I appreciate that, Cynthia, but there are a million more important things we could be talking about right now. Like why the Bellamonts found a wad of black hair in their bathtub this afternoon."

Cynthia crinkled her nose at the mental picture then quickly recovered, not wanting to change the subject.

"It just doesn't seem fair to the male population that you withhold yourself from them," she said with a slight grin. Lisa couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure they're handling it fine," she answered, wishing she would drop it. She had her own reasons for not dating, but it wasn't professional to discuss them with one of her subordinates. Even if Cynthia was her friend.

"I doubt it…" Cynthia answered, off-handedly noticing one of the bellhops staring at both of them. She watched men notice Lisa all the time, and Lisa was either oblivious or ignored them. It just wasn't right, and it didn't make sense to her. "You know, the only man I've ever heard you even admit as attractive was…"

"Stop," Lisa commanded, a jolt of anger running through her. "Why do you always have to bring that up?"

Cynthia shrugged.

"I just remember thinking how bizarre it was for you to mention that after learning what a psycho he was."

Lisa stiffened defensively.

"The only reason why I said that was because I was trying to explain how he'd originally sucked me in and gotten me to trust him in the beginning," she explained quickly. "I've told you that before. It wasn't like I was actually attracted to him after I found out what he was. That would be sick."

Cynthia stared at her and nodded, her eyes wide at Lisa's tone of voice.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation again…" Lisa fumed.

"I'm sorry, Lisa" Cynthia said repentantly. She paused for a few moments, then another thought came to her. "Are you absolutely sure about Brian?"

Lisa stared at her with a furrowed brow until she remembered who Brian was.

"That friend of yours you wanted to set me up with a few weeks ago?"

Cynthia nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered with a humorless laugh, hoping her abruptness wouldn't hurt Cynthia's feelings.

"It wouldn't have to be a blind date," Cynthia persisted, twirling a strand of her hair thoughtfully between her fingers. "I could bring Allen and we could make it a double thing…"

"Cynthia," Lisa said firmly, turning to face her fully. "I appreciate you trying to help, but no thank you. I really don't have time for that sort of thing right now anyway."

The younger woman looked forlorn, and Lisa sighed and placed her hands on Cynthia's shoulders.

"Please don't take this personally," Lisa said with a small smile. "I just have my own reasons for not wanting a man in my life right now. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be change my mind eventually. And then maybe we can do some double dates." Lisa inwardly winced at her words, as the whole concept of double-dating was unappealing to her. Cynthia smiled at the reassurance.

"Okay," she said with sweet smile. "Eventually."

Lisa nodded and went back to her computer, pleased that the matter had been put to rest.

"But just be sure to let me know as soon as you change your…"

"I will," Lisa said dismissively, handing Cynthia a clipboard. "I need you to do the lobby check now please."

Cynthia took it with a sigh and headed out to do her job. Once she was gone, Lisa let out a sigh of her own and paused to rest her head in her hands.

_

_

_

Lisa finally pulled her little red coup into her driveway around midnight. She gathered her things and worked to keep her eyes open. In just a few minutes, she would finally be in bed.

The Miami night was muggy and she could hear the crickets chirping in the bushes as she approached her front door. She basked in the stillness, finally at peace after a demanding night at the Lux. She fiddled with her keys in the darkness, annoyed with herself for forgetting to turn the porch light on before she left this afternoon. The weeping willows in her front yard fluttered in the humid breeze. A chill suddenly went down her spine. It wasn't like her to be paranoid, but something about tonight seemed a little unsettling. She'd been jumpy for weeks after that fateful flight, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched at all times. It'd taken a while before she was finally able to convince herself that the threat had passed and she was safe. At her father's insistence, police watched her house for several weeks following to ensure Jackson Rippner had moved on. The search for him and any trace of the company he worked for continued, but she was no longer under surveillance. It was an eventual relief to finally stop seeing police cars constantly driving up and down her road; she wanted to move on with her life without relentless reminders of that night.

Lisa glanced around her quiet yard and decided it was ridiculous to feel jumpy. Finally finding the right key, she pushed in the door and bolted it securely behind her.

Cool, vanilla-scented air washed over her. She removed her black heels and headed for her bedroom, basking in the feeling of the soft carpet beneath her bare feet. She changed quickly into her pajamas, pulling on a delicately embroidered blue camisole and matching lace boy shorts. It was unclear to her why she'd developed a taste for lingerie recently, as she'd always worn t-shirts to bed in the past. It wasn't even a conscious decision she'd made, just something that had slowly happened over time. She attributed it to growing up, and part of her enjoyed how sexy it made her feel. Even if there was no one to enjoy it on her.

After brushing her teeth, she slipped gratefully under her covers and reached for the thick romance novel on her nightstand. Would Barry finally admit his true feelings for Gwyneth? Lisa reveled in the little escape into someone else's love life without having to worry about her own. That was the last thing she wanted to think about.

She felt her face flush as she finally finished a chapter that described in detail the hot blooded love-making between the two leads. It oddly felt a little embarrassing to be privy to such an intimate moment, but the description of their passion had gotten her own blood boiling. Sighing, she closed the book and put it back on her nightstand. She was tired of denying her body's obvious desire for a man, but she wasn't ready to be that intimate with someone again. She wondered if she ever would be. Flicking off the light, she cuddled into her pillows and finally surrendered to her drooping eyelids.

Her eyes flew open when she heard a muffled chuckle come from the corner of the room. Terror clenched her stomach as she quickly sat up and flicked on the light.

His posture was casual, leaning against the wall near her window with his arms crossed loosely. He looked just as she remembered him, just as he'd appeared in her nightmares (or was it her fantasies…?) for weeks following the flight.

"Hey, Leese," Jackson said in a smooth voice as soon as the light was on him.

Shock covered her features at the sight of him, almost unable to believe he was actually real. Was she dreaming? She willed herself to move but her body felt frozen and heavy, as if she'd gone paralyzed.

He gave a charming smile and she felt the color drain from her face. This was real. He was really here. What the hell did he want?

"I knew you'd be happy to see me…"

Finally finding her legs, she shot from the bed and scrambled for the doorway. She wasn't going to give him the chance to try anything. She ran for the kitchen, intending to grab a knife to defend herself, when she felt him grab her from behind. She let out a cry as she fell to the carpeted floor, his weight crashing on top of her. Squirming beneath him, she screamed obscenities and worked to get away. He laughed and pinned her to the floor.

"Retract the claws, Lisa," he said softly, his blue eyes twinkling as he took easy grip of her wrists. "I'm not going to hurt you." Finally realizing she was caught, she stared up at him with wide eyes. He looked satisfied…pleased. The bastard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted in his face, still incredulous at his presence. She didn't want to believe he'd come back for her after she'd ruined his plans for Keefe, but it had felt like things had been left unsettled between them. A small part of her knew she would see him again eventually, but that didn't make this any easier. Fear and anger churned in her stomach.

"Can't an old friend stop by to visit?" he answered, his tone still light. She glared at him, running her eyes over the terrifyingly handsome features she'd pictured over and over again the last few months. Her memory hadn't done him justice.

His weight on top of her was making it difficult to breath, and he didn't appear to have any plans of moving any time soon.

"Let me up," she commanded, squirming beneath him again.

"Not yet," he answered, his grip on her wrists tightening. "As fun as it is to chase you, this is much nicer."

Her eyes narrowed and she gave him the most hateful look possible, but it wouldn't break his mood.

"So how long do you plan on holding me down like this?" she spat, slowly realizing that he didn't seem menacing. He didn't look like a man bent on vengeance. He actually seemed almost…_normal_.

"Just until I'm sure you won't just run away again," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Fine," she answered, eager to be released. "You tell me what the hell you're doing here, and I'll sit still long enough to listen."

He examined her face to make sure she was telling the truth, then slowly lifted himself off of her, not loosening his grip on her wrists. She tried to pull away.

"Let me go," she ordered, wanting some space between them.

"That wasn't part of the deal," he answered, sitting back on the floor and pulling her up to sit beside him. She watched him run his eyes down her body and felt herself blush when she suddenly remembered what she was wearing.

"Nice PJ's," he commented, his face having lost some of its humor. His jaw clenched slightly as he worked to keep his eyes on her face.

"Okay, I'm not running away. Now your part of the deal," she demanded, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. She wished to cover herself. The fear in her stomach was being replaced with mortification at being so close to him dressed like this.

"Believe it or not, Lisa, I'm here for your benefit," he said with a smirk.

"My benefit?" she repeated incredulously, too surprised to sound angry. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

"Yes…" he continued slowly, allowing himself another gaze at her body. She blushed again, and after a moment he brought his eyes back up to meet hers. "I'm here to put you out of your misery."

Her brow crinkled in confusion at his words, then fear overtook her face again. A surge of adrenaline shot through her and she ripped her wrists from his grip and was instantly on her feet. She turned toward the kitchen again, intent on her original plan, when she felt him grab one of her ankles as she took her first step. She went flying, letting out another cry as she hit the floor.

"Dammit, Lisa," Jackson growled as he worked to restrain her scrambling limbs. "That's not what I meant." He pinned her to the floor again, pressing his full weight on top of her. "Calm down," he ordered.

"So you aren't here to kill me?"

He laughed, causing her to jump.

"No, Lisa. I'm not here to kill you."

She blinked at him in confusion. Jackson wouldn't lie to her.

"But…you wanted to before."

"Oh believe me, I remember," he said with a humorless smirk, as if the memory of that morning angered him anew. "What can I say? I got over it."

She gaped at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Lisa," he continued. "I've completed six jobs since Keefe. My world doesn't revolve around you."

"Then why are you here?" she demanded.

He was still for a moment as he considered his answer.

"I guess keeping an eye on you has become a bit of a habit," he said quietly, brushing his eyes over her lovely face. Her eyes widened. He'd been watching her? "Besides, I already told you why I'm here."

"So what did you mean by putting me out of my misery?" she gasped, tiring of this game.

He searched her face for a moment before answering. Then his eyes lit with humor as he brought his face closer to hers.

"I meant…in a different way…" he whispered with a half smile, his voice heavy with insinuation. Her jaw dropped as it dawned on her what he meant. A dozen different emotions crossed her face at the same time, although ultimately fury won out.

"Like hell!" she finally sputtered, her body too frozen with shock and indignation to try to push him off of her again. "Who the hell do you think you are? Showing up in my bedroom in the middle of the night, thinking I'm going to just let you…"

"You want me to," he said calmly, a touch of cockiness in his voice. "And you need this more than anyone I know."

"No, I don't!" she cried, her heart pounding. How did he know? "How could you possibly think I would want that from you?"

"I told you…I've been watching you, Lisa," he answered. Her brow crinkled at him. "Before the flight you were pretty dull to watch, honestly. But ever since you've been much more entertaining. You dress sexier to work, you wear lingerie to bed, you're always reading smut…" He smiled as her face grew a deeper red. "And you service yourself constantly."

Her face turned almost purple.

"That's none of your business!" she shouted, humiliated that the most personal thing about her had been on display for him. She felt sick.

"Stop acting so embarrassed," he scoffed. "You're not the only one who's had to deal with fantasies since our last meeting."

Fresh rage erupted within her. "Get off me!" She fought against his weight with renewed fervor. He held her down easily and tisked at her.

"That's not very nice," he chuckled. "I offer to do you a favor and you yell at me?"

She felt tears sting her eyes when she realized she was stuck beneath him, unable to escape this humiliation.

"Hey…" he said, noticing her watery eyes. "Don't start that. Nobody's hurting you. Relax."

"Let me up," she pleaded, completely mortified. He sighed and sat up a little, pulling her with him, again not releasing her wrists.

"As I was saying…" he continued. "Something about that night with me obviously turned on your sex drive, although from what I've observed you're too terrified of a date to do anything about it." She just glared at him. "You're in obvious need of a fuck, so I decided to help you out."

Her teeth ground together.

"Even if any of that were true," she seethed, "you're the last person on earth I'd want to sleep with."

"Oh I beg to differ," he laughed, bringing his face close to hers again. She turned her head quickly to the side to avoid his lips, and he placed a tantalizing kiss beneath her jaw. In spite of her anger, a chill ran through her at the contact. Even if she hated him, her hormones obviously didn't. She felt betrayed by her own body.

"Stop," she pleaded, trying to pull away.

"No," he breathed against her neck. "You don't want me to stop."

"Yes I do!" she shouted, feeling the tears threaten again. He growled and leaned back from her, his grip still tight on her wrists.

"Stop acting so oblivious, Lisa," he snapped irritably. "You can't deny there's something between us. I want you and I know you want me. Stop fighting it."

"What makes you think I would want someone like you?" she asked mockingly, her ears ringing to hear him say that he wanted her. It sickened and thrilled her at the same time.

He rolled his eyes at her question.

"Fuck, how ignorant do you think I am? You spend one night with me three months ago and now all you obviously think about is sex?"

She stared at him, unable to come up with a coherent argument.

"I'm getting really tired of this whole innocent act, babe…"

Her stomach tickled at the pet name.

"Now stop fighting me."

He leaned in to again press his lips to her neck. She froze, unable to react. Her head was spinning, and all she could feel was his mouth.

"You're crazy," was all she could muster, and it only served to provoke a chuckle from him. His hot breath warmed her skin as he laughed, and he released her wrists and brought his hands up to her hair. He ran his fingers through her silky tresses as he ran his lips down her throat to her collarbone.

She felt herself begin to lose coherence again, lost in sensation. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she found herself arching against him. The heat radiating from his body and his masculine scent were making her dizzy. She knew he could feel her respond to him because he became bolder, giving her skin a little bite. The sting snapped her back to reality. This was Jackson. _Jackson_.

"Stop," she pleaded again, trying to push away from him. "This is insane. I can't do this."

He let out an irritated groan and leaned back a little to regard her.

"Where the hell does this self-denial come from? Don't you ever let yourself have what you want?" he asked, his brow furrowed in irritation. She just stared back at him, face flushed, eyes wide. Did she? To her surprise he sighed and released her, sitting back away from her. She knew she should feel compelled to run, but something kept her planted on the floor. "I'm not a rapist, Lisa," Jackson said curtly. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

She let out a small sigh of relief, but he wasn't finished. Before she could react, he quickly grabbed hold of her again and scooped her up in his arms. She gasped and squirmed against his chest

"But I know that really want this," he growled, carrying her in the direction of her bedroom. "You're just being difficult, as usual."

She felt panicked when she saw the bed come into view.

"No," she ordered breathlessly, feeling her resolve weakening.

"Stop telling me no," he responded in a thick voice, setting her on the down comforter. He quickly placed himself on top of her, pressing her into the bed and trapping her beneath him once again. He immediately claimed her lips, pressing her head into the pillow with a forceful kiss. She let out a muffled cry at the unexpected contact, and her lips froze beneath his. He continued the persuasive kiss in spite of her silent protest.

She lay motionless, allowing him to move his lips over hers without responding. Her desires were conflicted. Her body thrilled at his touch, but the part of her brain that was still coherent realized how wrong this was. Her indecision immobilized her.

After several seconds of one-sided kissing, Jackson slowly lifted his head from hers, genuine puzzlement on his face.

"Really, Lisa?" he asked softly, obviously surprised by her lack of response. "You're actually serious?"

She bit her bottom lip and regarded him with glassy eyes. The object of her fantasies had come to make love to her, and she was rejecting him. It was easier when it was a fantasy, when it wasn't real and meant nothing. It was fine to dream about spending a night of passion with someone like him, but actually going through with it was out of the question.

But the ache that had built within her without her permission begged her to coax him further, to encourage him to continue. Jackson was so intent on his mission, she knew if she gave him the slightest encouragement he would take this all the way. Meaningless sex. Is that really what she wanted, like he'd said? The rush of hormones was clouding her judgment.

She stared at his full mouth and realized she ached to feel his lips again. So why couldn't she move? _Kiss me again_, she silently begged him. _I didn't mean it!_

Discouraged by her silence, Jackson began to push himself up away from her, muttering a curse as he moved.

Against her better judgment and her conscious will, her hands shot up and grasped his face, pulling him back down toward her. His lips crashed into hers as she pulled him roughly against her. He groaned as she finally granted his tongue entrance past her lips.

Lisa felt herself letting go of her control as she knotted her fingers into his hair, finally surrendering to his seduction. He responded in kind, taking full advantage of her moment of weakness. Without breaking the kiss, he took her hands from his hair and slowly began to move her arms above her head. He held them there with one hand, using the other hand to brush carefully down her arm. She felt the position was a little awkward but was too engrossed in the kiss to question him.

His other hand disappeared from her skin and, unbeknownst to her, reached into his pocket. She heard the soft tinkling of metal, almost like jingling keys. Distracted enough to open her eyes, her view of what he was holding was obscured by his face. Suddenly she felt cold metal on her wrists and heard two distinct clicks.

She broke the kiss, distracted. He gave her a teasing smile, and a little movement made her realize he'd handcuffed her to the headboard.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, pulling fruitlessly at the metal shackles.

His smile broadened, pleased with himself.

"Well I can't give you the chance to change your mind again, babe," he chuckled, kissing her again on the side of her neck.

She looked up at her restraints with wide eyes, a sick thrill in her stomach at being his prisoner. She worked to be angry.

"You brought _handcuffs_?"

He shrugged.

"I figured they might be necessary," he reasoned, moving on top of her again. "You've gotten away from me far too many times." He reached down for one of her legs and pulled it around his body, forcing her legs apart. Lisa gasped and closed her eyes as she felt his hard length press against her, and she was again reminded of how badly her body ached for this. It'd been far too long.

Jackson watched her face with satisfaction.

"You want this, don't you?" he whispered hoarsely, shifting against her to provoke another reaction.

She opened her eyes to look at him but didn't respond. His blue eyes were inflamed with lust.

"Don't you?" he growled through clenched teeth, his mood quickly turning dominant. "After all that denial, I'd like to hear you admit it."

"Yes," she breathed, her heart pounding at the implication of her words. She'd just given Jackson free reign of her body. What was she thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, I finally got this story out of my system. Now back to working on my "real" story. **

**Again, warnings for mature content. Let me know what you think! Hot? Creepy? Boring? Tell me! :-)**

She expected to see a triumphant grin on Jackson's face after her admission, but instead received a subtle half-smile. His smoldering eyes were torturing her and the look on his face caused an almost unbearable tickle in her stomach. She quickly wondered if she'd made a mistake by encouraging him, particularly since she was trapped on the bed, at his mercy. Jackson was unstable at best, and as badly as she wanted this to happen, she feared the implications of her decision. Yet here she was, secured to a bed pressed beneath his delicious weight, drowning in the lustful gaze of his eyes.

Impatient that he still hadn't closed the gap between their faces, Lisa lifted her head to press her lips to his. He quickly flicked his head back, avoiding her kiss.

"I don't need you getting aggressive here, Lisa," he said huskily, an edge to his voice. "I'd rather you let me handle this." Taking his hand from her leg, he dug it into her hair and kissed her again. He kissed her hungrily, and she kissed him roughly back, angry and thrilled that he was being so dominant with her. The arrogant asshole.

Stealing his mouth from hers, Jackson lifted himself up her body. He pressed his lips to her raised elbow and kissed slowly down her arm, then kissed across her collarbones and eventually back to the crook of her neck. Each kiss left a tingle of pleasure on her skin.

Lisa was quickly filled with the desire to see more of him and feel his skin against her. It didn't seem fair that she was lying half-naked beneath him while he was still fully dressed.

"Do me a favor," she whispered, causing him to pause above her. He looked down at her, his eyes ablaze. "Take off your shirt," she said carefully, hoping she wouldn't anger him. "I can't do it myself."

He seemed pleased by her request and quickly unfastened his top button, then pulled the soft blue button-down shirt over his head. She barely had time to admire his masculine build before he quickly lowered his lips back to her neck. It killed her that she couldn't run her hands over his smooth skin. She cursed her bound wrists.

He caused another gasp when she felt his hands suddenly slide over her camisole onto her breasts. He groaned against her neck and squeezed the softness painfully tight, provoking a small whimper from her. The sound seemed to arouse him further, and he continued to handle them roughly, squeezing and massaging until Lisa rewarded him with another small cry of pain.

"Please…" she gasped, her breasts aching from his merciless handling. His grip softened only slightly as he quickly ran his lips down her neck and past her collarbones. He ran his tongue along the upper seam of her top, teasing her cleavage. Lisa closed her eyes and subconsciously pulled at her restraints, eager to feel his mouth proceed lower.

Her skin cried out in disapproval when she suddenly felt his mouth and hands leave her. Jackson had sat up away from her, and she furrowed her brow in frustration. Why was he teasing her?

Her stomach dropped when she watched him pull a switchblade from his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted in panic, pulling uselessly at the handcuffs. Had he come to kill her after all, and had just wanted to get one last thrill before she was dead?

He smiled at her reaction and flicked open the blade.

"Lisa…" he said, moving carefully toward her. "You can be so charming when you think I'm trying to kill you." He moved the knife toward her waist.

Lisa sucked in a breath and braced herself for the blade. Suddenly she felt him whip the knife quickly through her camisole, bottom to top, slicing it in two. She opened her eyes, slowly realizing he hadn't intended to stab her.

He shook his head with a grin as he placed the knife back in his pocket. He leaned forward and took hold of her chin, bringing his face close to hers.

"I already told you," he began, staring intently into her wide green eyes. "I'm not here to kill you. You wouldn't be much good to me dead."

She glared at him, again questioning her decision to allow him into her bed. As if he'd really given her much of a choice.

"No more knives," she ordered softly, still shaking a little from the scare. His brow furrowed at first from her command, then he reached back into this pocket, produced the knife, showed it to her, then tossed it to the floor.

"Thankfully your panties will be much more easily removed," he chuckled, tangling his fingers into her hair and leaning in to kiss her again. She stiffened at first, then slowly relaxed against him and returned his kiss. Finally she felt his hands slide down to her ruined camisole, pulling away the fabric. A thrill went through her as the cool air hit her breasts, and he quickly broke their kiss and lowered his head to them. He nuzzled into the softness and she reveled in the feeling of his scruffy cheeks on her skin. She felt him place wet kisses all over her, building the ache within her to feel his…

Her eyes closed when his mouth finally closed around an erect nipple, sending sweeping pleasure through her. Her involuntary moans filled the air as he sucked her breast, sucking hard enough to be painful without erasing the pleasure. He covered her other breast with his hand, squeezing tightly.

Jackson let out a groan of his own, aroused by her reaction to him, when he suddenly bit down on the sensitive flesh. Lisa immediately cried out and tried to pull herself away from him.

"Stop!" she shouted, a whimper of pain in her voice. To her surprise he immediately released her from his teeth and ceased the merciless squeezing of the other. He looked up at her, his face a mix of confusion and irritation. "You're being too rough," she gasped, suffering from the throbbing sting left by his bite. "You're hurting me."

His blue eyes flashed at her.

"_I'm_ rough, Lisa," he snapped like it was obvious, his face still hovering mere inches from her bare breasts. "What did you expect – Me to be all gentle and tender with you? You should know better than that."

"I know," she conceded, still struck by the frightening beauty of his angry features. "But you did say you were doing _me_ a favor, so back off a little."

He blinked at her, then his brow furrowed again as he placed a hand possessively over her breast. He regarded her for a moment, running his eyes up to her handcuffed wrists.

"You're not really in any position to be making demands…"

She glared at him, strangely aroused by the situation in spite of her irritation. The conflict only intensified her pulse.

"If we're going to do this, we're doing it my way," he stated, his eyes daring her to challenge him.

"Fine," she conceded angrily, again pulling at her restraints. "Then let me go. I'm done with this." If he was this sadistic, she wanted no part of it. Better to end it now before things go worse.

He scowled at her, then finally the corner of his mouth turned back up into his amused half smile.

"Right…" he said softly, lowering his head and pressing his lips to her stomach. He began to place wet kisses all over her abdomen, sliding his hands down and squeezing her hips.

"No."

She was at once lost in the feeling of his mouth on her skin again. "I said I'm done," she ground out weakly. He moved slowly up her body, placing small kisses on the breasts he'd offended, then finally hovered his face above hers.

"I'll be good," he said, his half-smile still intact as he ran his fingers over the lacy material covering her hips. She gave him a guarded look. "Let me make it up to you."

With that he quickly moved down her body, and Lisa gasped when he pressed his lips to the front of her panties. His kisses were firm and slow on the moist material as he fingers smoothed gently up her thighs.

"Jackson…" she whispered, intending to order him to stop, but the words wouldn't come. She found the will to try to wiggle away from him, but he held her hips down firmly. A soft groan escaped her lips against her will when she felt him move his tongue lightly along the upper seam of the lace. His hands suddenly grasped the material, and Lisa braced herself for it to be pulled from her body.

"Do you forgive me yet?" he asked huskily, his mouth still pressed against her panties. He paused with his hands holding the lace, awaiting her response.

Lisa exhaled the breath she'd been holding and tried to form a coherent reply. Why did he have to make her talk?

When she didn't respond immediately he growled and dug his fingers into her hips, provoking a small cry.

"No!" Lisa finally answered, her body aching with the need for him to proceed. "I don't."

He chuckled at her answer and swiftly pulled the lace down her legs. Untangling it from her feet, he tossed it to the floor and paused to run his eyes over her. She was finally bare before him, her wrists fastened above her head and her body turned slightly away from him in a futile act of modesty. Completely at his mercy.

Lisa felt chills course through her as she watched Jackson run hungry eyes over her. Being totally vulnerable to him thrilled her, even though it should probably more easily terrify her. Jackson wasn't safe. Then again, she was tired of being safe…

As he lowered his head back down to her, Lisa surprised herself by opening her legs willingly to him, eager for his mouth. Finally she felt his warm, wet tongue penetrate her most intimate flesh. He let out a low growl at his first taste of her sex, the sound both masculine and animalistic. His tongue probed eagerly as he pressed her legs farther apart. His fingers stroked the skin of her inner thighs.

Lisa gave shameless cries of pleasure as he explored her flesh, too enraptured in the sensations he was giving her to feel afraid or angry anymore. She looked down to watch him lick her, and the sight of Jackson's face between her thighs was almost too much to take. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed as his tongue moved fervently up and down her slit.

Feeling an agonizing tightness building within her, she groaned and began to grind herself against his tongue. Aroused by her eagerness, he slid his hands beneath her buttocks and lifted her hips slightly. He pressed his mouth hard against her and his tongue disappeared into the folds.

Abruptly his tongue was replaced with his fingers.

"C'mon, Lisa," he said hoarsely, his hot breath brushing her inner thigh and his fingers rubbing her furiously. "Come on, baby…"

Soon his tongue plunged back into her, flicking eagerly over her clit. Small moans erupted from her as the tightness within her increased. Finally she cried out in pleasure as it released through her, causing her body to shake with its magnitude. Feeling the orgasm sweep through her, Jackson let out a groan of his own and buried his mouth in her soft flesh.

Finally her body relaxed against the bed, the orgasm having run its course. Unwilling to leave her yet, Jackson gave her a few more slow licks, causing her to jump every time his tongue brushed over her now very-sensitive clit. Eventually he placed a few small kisses on her thighs before pushing himself up to look at her.

Her eyes were closed and her breath heavy, her head resting on one of her raised arms. Jackson surveyed his work with satisfaction.

"Forgive me yet?" he asked huskily. Lisa looked at him with glassy eyes, unable to keep a small smile from her lips. He was so damn sexy… "Good," he said, pushing himself off the bed.

Lisa's brow furrowed in confusion until she watched him unfasten his slacks and pull them down his body. A chill ran through her when she realized what was next. She wanted this, right? Like he'd said, she needed this. She ran her eyes over his now nude form and cursed the fact that she couldn't run her hands over him.

He began to climb back onto the bed.

"Jackson," she whispered before he could place himself on top of her fully. He looked at her impatiently, his eyes blazing with lust. "Unlock my handcuffs."

He gave her a cynical look and ignored her request, positioning himself above her.

"I hate that I can't touch you," she persisted breathlessly, causing him to pause and regard her again. "I promise… I'm not going anywhere."

He searched her face and finally rewarded her with an alluring smile.

"Have it your way," he said, leaving her again to retrieve the key from his pants pocket. She worked to keep from gawking at his well-built form as he knelt and grabbed the key. Returning to her, he put the key into the lock.

Lisa sighed with relief as her hands were released from their binding, now realizing how tightly they had been holding her. As he tossed the cuffs to the floor she examined the deep red lines cutting across her wrists.

Jackson quickly resumed his place on top of her, and Lisa was struck by the delicious feeling of his naked body against hers. His skin was blazing with heat and she noticed small beads of sweat on his forehead, a symptom of his lust for her and the energy he had expended pleasuring her. She gratefully smoothed her hands along the taut muscles of his back, then slid them down to squeeze his strong upper arms. He felt even better than she'd imagined.

He smiled and pressed her head into the pillow with a forceful kiss, thrashing his tongue against hers. She groaned and tangled her fingers into his hair, accepting the deep kiss. She felt his hands move down and grasp her legs again, forcing them apart. Breaking the kiss, her mouth dropped when he finally plunged himself into her.

Her face tightened in pain as he withdrew and plunged again. The sharp pain made her feel like a virgin again, it having been so long since she'd been entered. Jackson watched her face as he thrust into her, waiting for her features to relax. They didn't.

"Leese…" he said in a heavy voice, searching her face, slowing the speed of his thrusts. Surprised at his concern for her comfort, she quickly wrapped a leg around him in protest.

"No," she ordered breathlessly, staring intensely into his blue eyes. "Don't stop. It will pass."

Not needing any more encouragement than that, he quickened his pace. Lisa dug her fingers into his back, waiting for the hurt to subside. After several seconds the agony slowly turned to ecstasy, and she wrapped her other leg around him, focusing on the luscious feeling of his hardness deep inside of her.

The bed shook and the world turned as he brought her to another orgasm. She dug her fingernails into his back as she cried out in pleasure.

Lisa found herself lost in the haze of tangled limbs as the fleeting minutes passed. The heat of their passion was thick in the air. His breath, his mouth, his body…

Then just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Lisa held Jackson tightly to her after he had finally released, unwilling to let him move away from her. His face pressed into her neck as he breathed heavily, and she could feel his heartbeat begin to subside as they lay still. The sweat of their exertion felt sticky between them, gluing them together.

Lisa felt dawning realization strike her as she ran her fingers up and down his back. She'd just had sex with Jackson. Pushing away the unsettling thoughts of reality, she reached for his face and pushed his head up so she could kiss him.

He brushed his lips over hers lightly, much of the original fire having left him. He broke the kiss and breathed heavily as he regarded her flushed face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he muttered without humor. She let out a heavy breath and gave him a small smile.

"No, it wasn't," she said softly, her body still tingling from the pleasure he had given her. He gave another half-smile then began to push himself away from her.

"Wait," she said as she grabbed his arms, suddenly afraid for him to leave. "Where are you going?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'where are you going'? We're done. I'm leaving," he said matter-of-factly, breaking away from her grip and rising from the bed. She couldn't keep the shock from her face at his abruptness.

"But…"

"What more do you want, Lisa? I gave you like fuckin' three orgasms. I can't keep going all night."

Her eyes flashed in anger at his tone and watched him pull on his boxer-briefs.

"Fine," she snapped, crossing her arms over her breasts as a sudden sense of modesty took her. "Just get out then."

He stopped dressing and looked at her.

"You know, you're not being very grateful," he growled, moving toward her again. Lisa recoiled at the look in his eyes when he suddenly grabbed her from the bed and pulled her up against him. "I don't think I deserve this attitude of yours."

"Stop with this 'favor' bullshit, Jackson," she retorted, glaring back at him. "You know you wanted this just as much as I did."

After a moment his tense features relaxed and he smiled, causing the familiar tickle to return to her stomach. He leaned in and kissed her again, moving his lips gently over hers. Lisa tentatively accepted and placed her hands on his bare chest, eager to touch him while she still could. He pulled her tighter then broke the kiss and set her back onto the bed. Turning back to the pile of clothing, he reached for his slacks, sliding the switchblade back into the pocket.

Lisa reached for the sheet and pulled it around her, shielding her body from his eyes. She knew as soon as he left, reality would set in. She wasn't sure how she would handle it.

After pulling his shirt over his head, he turned back to look at her. She was curled into the blankets, avoiding his gaze. He sighed and approached her again, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Lisa…" he said softly, pulling her to face him. "You have no reason to regret what happened tonight."

She blinked at him, again surprised to see this softer side of him. Her brow furrowed.

"What do you care how I feel about what happened?" she snapped defensively, expecting to make him angry. He surprised her with another half smile.

"Because…" he said quietly, bringing his face close to hers. "Next time I come, I'd rather not have to cuff you."

Her mouth dropped at his words.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she whispered, entranced by the teasing look in his eyes. There is no way this could ever happen again. Sure, she allowed it tonight, but this was a one-time deal. She was not going to have a regular affair with Jackson Rippner.

"You'll change your mind," he said curtly, kissing her again. He brushed his eyes over her indignant yet lovely face one last time, then rose from the bed and walked out the door.

Lisa sat in shock for several moments, incredulous at what had just taken place. A few moments later she heard her front door slam shut, and she knew he was gone.

She looked around her bedroom, searching for proof that he'd actually been here and it hadn't all been a dream. Finally her eyes settled on the handcuffs that had been tossed carelessly to the floor. She scrambled from the bed and grabbed them, inexplicably desperate to have hard evidence of his presence. Then finding her discarded blue panties, she pulled them back onto her body and carried the handcuffs back with her to the bed.

She glanced at the alarm clock. It was nearly 3am, but she knew her nerves were too alive to allow sleep. Setting the cuffs on her nightstand, she ran to her bathroom, suddenly desiring a shower.

As the hot water washed down her body, Jackson's scent and sweat flowed down the drain. Part of her knew the rational thing to do would be to alert authorities that Jackson Rippner was back in the area, but she laughed at the thought. She knew that was the last thing she was going to do. But how could she face the world tomorrow, knowing she'd spent a night of passionate sex with a known terrorist? She waited for some sort of remorse to hit her as the steam brought her back to her senses, but the feelings wouldn't come. She'd been completely ravished by a man she was inexplicably and intensely attracted to, and she didn't feel guilty about it at all. It worried her that she didn't at least feel a little guilty. Was she insane?

After toweling off and pulling on some fresh pajamas, she returned to her bed that still very much smelled of Jackson. She sighed into her pillows and wished for sleep, knowing it would elude her.

_

_

_

"Lisa, are you okay?" Cynthia muttered, eyeing Lisa curiously. It'd already been a long morning at the Lux, and Lisa had had a difficult time functioning normally. It felt like what she'd done last night was written all over her face, and it made regular interaction with people a bit awkward. She had reasoned that Cynthia's odd looks all morning had just been her imagination, but now suspicions were confirmed.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Lisa answered with a laugh, working to appear normal as she focused on the work at her desk. Cynthia was leaning against Lisa's office doorway, a quizzical look in her bright eyes.

"But did you get any sleep last night?" she prodded, approaching the desk carefully. "Your eyes look so tired…"

Lisa sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm fine, Cynthia. It was just…" She paused and searched for the right words. "…a long night." She knew she had to address her puffy eyes somehow or Cynthia wouldn't let it go.

The younger woman smiled.

"What is a _good_ long night?" she cooed. Lisa's brow furrowed in irritation at Cynthia's prodding and opened her mouth to respond.

"Oh my god!" Cynthia suddenly exclaimed, reaching for Lisa's hands. The deep red lines from Jackson's handcuffs still clearly marked her wrists. She instinctively pulled her hands away and hid them beneath her desk.

"What happened to your arms?!"

Lisa couldn't keep the blush from her face as she searched for a reasonable explanation. She'd worn long sleeves today intentionally in spite of the hot weather, but they obviously didn't sufficiently hide the evidence.

Her mind moved frantically. She knew the longer she waited to respond the more suspicious it would seem.

"I had an accident when I got home last night," she finally answered, again working to sound nonchalant as she turned back toward her computer. "I'm fine though, thanks."

She could see out of the corner of her eye that Cynthia was still studying her. She inwardly groaned.

"Don't you have some work you should be doing, Cynthia?" she snapped. The younger woman's eyes widened at Lisa's tone, and she noticeably blinked back tears as she quickly exited the office.

Lisa sighed and covered her face in her hands, upset that she had to yell at Cynthia to get her to drop the line of questioning. She'd apologize later. But she knew she had to do anything necessary to keep what happened last night locked in the vault. It was her dirty little secret, and she would take it to the grave.

Rising from her chair, she went to her office door and locked it securely. She quickly went for her purse, reached inside, and pulled out the handcuffs. She let out a small sigh of relief as she fingered them carefully, momentarily reliving the night before. It was risky to carry such a memento around with her, but she couldn't bear to leave them behind for some reason.

She hated that she had no way to contact him, to get in touch when she needed him again. He was like a ghost that would appear when he wanted to appear. Then a chill went down her spine when she remembered that he would know when she needed him again. She doubted their little interlude would stop him from keeping an eye on her. He would come again.

Finding strange solace in the realization, she smiled and placed the handcuffs back in her purse.


End file.
